Forbidden Fruit
by electricbalance
Summary: Santana always wanted the things she couldn't have, so when Rachel told her to stay away from her friend Quinn, she just had to have her. Quinntana four-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Just reminding you again that Quinn is coming to visit today" Rachel informed her two roommates.

"Who's Quinn?" Santana asked.

Rachel frustratingly sighed slightly, "Santana, I've told you about Quinn like a thousand times. She's mine and Kurt's friend from back home and she's visiting us for the weekend so we can show her how we do it in New York."

"Oh, okay" Santana shrugged, it sounded familiar. Most likely Rachel told her and Santana just nodded her head at whatever she was saying so it looked like she was paying attention.

"Actually Santana, I've been meaning to talk to you about that"

Santana was confused at this.

"About what?"

"Quinn"

Now she was even more confused, why would Rachel want to talk to Santana about a girl she's never even met before?

"Okay…"

"I want you to stay away from her" Rachel said with a serious look on her face.

"What? Why?"

"I know you Santana. I've seen how you treat girls. You sleep with them and then forget about them. I don't want that happening to Quinn."

"Okay, who's to say that I'll even like her that way? Or that she'll like me?" Santana was kind of offended right now. Who was Rachel to say who she could and couldn't speak to? If she wanted to talk to someone she would do. "Are you seriously telling me that I can't even talk to this girl? She's going to be here for the weekend, I can't just ignore her"

"I'm not saying don't speak to her, all I'm saying is don't hit on her"

"Rachel, contrary to popular belief don't hit on every person I meet"

Rachel didn't look so convinced though.

"All I'm saying is that you can have any girl you want in this city, just not Quinn okay?"

"Alright alright, calm your tits Berry. I'll stay away from her"

Upon hearing this Rachel smiled triumphantly and then proceeded to walk off to her own room.

"What's so special about this Quinn girl anyway?" Santana asked Kurt, wanting to know what all of the fuss was about and what the big deal was.

"Just wait until you see her" Kurt muttered.

…..

Santana was sat in the loft, as soon as she came back from work she had gotten changed and immediately placed herself on the sofa so she could relax.

However, she couldn't relax for too long since she heard a knock on the front door. She stood up and walked over to the door wondering who it could be. She knew it wasn't one of the wonder twins because they were both still at NYADA and they both had keys. She really hoped it wasn't Mrs Bailey coming up to complain about the noise once again because that lady was extremely bitter and rude and Santana just did not have the patience to deal with her today.

When she opened the door she wasn't faced with old Mrs Bailey, she was faced with the complete opposite. As soon as Santana saw the girl in front of her, her breath hitched, this girl was beautiful. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, killer figure, this girl was Santana's type all over. Santana couldn't stop her eyes from shifting up and down the girl's body, admiring it.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Santana shifted her gaze up to the girls face, she saw that the blonde was biting her lip which just made Santana even more attracted to her.

"Well can you blame me? It's not every day a beautiful girl like you shows up at my door" Santana smirked.

"That was real smooth" the blonde joked.

Santana liked this girl already.

"I do try my best. I'm Santana by the way" she introduced.

"I'm Quinn"

Of course it was. This was the girl who Santana was told to stay away from and not hit on her. Well, it looks like she's already broke the one rule Rachel had.

"Oh, Rachel and Kurt's friend right?"

"That's me" Quinn grinned.

Something about that smile drew Santana in, why did she have to be Quinn. All Santana could think about was that Rachel has specifically told her not to hit on Quinn and not to go near her with any intention of getting her into her bed. But now seeing Quinn and seeing what she was like she really wished she hadn't agreed to Rachel's terms. Being told that she couldn't have something only made Santana want it even more, this was one of those times.

"Rachel and Kurt told me that you were arriving later on"

"Yeah, I was going to but my classes got cancelled so I thought I'd head up here early. I hope that's okay"

"Well I don't know about that, I mean I barely know you and my parents always told me never talk to strangers so I don't know if I should just let you into my house" Santana joked and judging by the amused look on Quinn's face, Quinn could tell Santana was kidding.

"Well how can I persuade you to think otherwise?" Quinn smiled.

"I don't know, what have you got?"

"I have candy"

They both laughed, "Well, in that case come on in" Santana grinned.

"Why thank you"

Santana moved to the side to let Quinn through the door, when Quinn walked through the door Santana shut it behind them and then turned back to face the blonde.

"I'm not really sure whose room you'll be in. I assume Rachel or Kurt will give up their bed for you but I don't know. You can always stay in my room if you want"

As soon as Santana said that she knew how it sounded, and that wasn't how she meant to come across.

"Oh shit, I meant if they make you sleep on the couch you can take my bed and I'll take the couch because trust me that couch is not comfortable to sleep on and you're the guest so you shouldn't have to stay on it. Fuck, I'm messing all this up aren't I?" Santana rambled, something about Quinn made her do that. She had only known Quinn for about 5 minutes but she was already drawn into her.

Quinn had an amused look on her face because of Santana's words.

Quinn stepped forward towards Santana, their bodies were touching slightly. Santana's breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"Your bed sounds good to me" She leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear.

…

Later on, Santana and Quinn moved over to talk on the couch. Rachel and Kurt were still not home yet but were due to be back any minute.

Santana was finding it harder and harder to resist Quinn, especially with Quinn whispering that she actually wanted to stay in Santana's bed. Everything Quinn said and did just made Santana want her even more, she now knew what Kurt was talking about when he said, 'just wait till you see her'. However, it wasn't just Quinn's looks, it was her personality as well. Plus Quinn wasn't making it any easier on Santana, she was constantly smiling and already Santana was addicted to that smile.

Rachel would never forgive her if she did anything with Quinn, but Santana was starting to forget about that and just take the risk any way.

They were currently talking on the sofa and somehow Santana's hand had made its way onto Quinn's thigh. She didn't know how or when it happened but what she did know was that Quinn wasn't pushing her away. Actually, it seemed as if the two of them inched closer to each other as every minute passed.

"…and that is why I don't ever ride the bus anymore" Santana concluded causing Quinn to laugh.

"That is awful" Quinn carried on laughing at Santana's words as she moved her hand to cover Santana's on her thigh and started playing with her fingers.

Before any of them could say anything else the door opened revealing Rachel walking in the door.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here for when you arrived Quinn, I had an acting class which I just could not get out of." Rachel said upon walking in the door and over to the couch where Quinn and Santana sat.

"It's okay Rach, I had Santana here to keep me company" Quinn turned her head to smile at Santana.

Rachel's gaze quickly shifted down to Quinn's thigh where Santana's hand was resting. "Well I'm glad Santana was so welcoming"

Santana knew straight away what Rachel's tone was conveying. She reluctantly removed her hand from Quinn's lap and placed it back in her own. She was not in the mood to face the wrath of Rachel. However, by the look Rachel was giving her right now she knew that Rachel was going to be having words with her later.

"She was" Quinn grinned.

"Good, anyway. Quinn you can put your stuff in my area if you haven't already, you'll be sharing my bed. I hope that's okay with you"

"Um, yeah sure"

"Okay, well while you do that, I just need to have a quick word with Santana"

Santana sighed, she had already broken Rachel's rule and she just knew Rachel was going to let her know that and would most likely give her a lecture about it.

Quinn got up off the couch and grabbed her stuff then walked over to Rachel's room to place her stuff there.

Santana followed Rachel out of the front door.

"What did I tell you Santana?!" Rachel said as soon as they were outside the door.

"What are you talking about Berry?"

"I told you not to flirt with Quinn, I told you not to go there and when I get home I see your hand on her thigh and you're all over her!"

Santana didn't have anything to say, she had no words because it wasn't like she couldn't deny it. If was really Rachel's fault for all of this because if Rachel hadn't told her that she couldn't go there she may have not wanted Quinn so much. She always wanted what she couldn't have. It was like Quinn was forbidden fruit which just made Santana want her even more.

"You know, if you think about it, all of this is kind of your fault" Santana replied.

"And how's that?"

"You told me I couldn't have her and now it just makes me want her even more"

"That is in no way my fault. That's your fault for not having any self-control"

"Nope, it's your fault for having really hot and sexy best friends"

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry okay, but it's not like Quinn was pushing me off her. It seems to me that she is interested in me as well"

"Well, you must be reading the signs wrong because Quinn is straight"

"That's never been an issue before" Santana mumbled. Everyone is straight until they're not.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's words. "Whatever Santana, just don't go there, please"

Santana sighed, "Fine". She'll try but she didn't know how successful that would be.

….

It was around 8pm when they all sat down for dinner. Quinn and Rachel had cooked a meal for the four of them to have.

It ended up with Santana sat in next to Kurt and Rachel, Rachel obviously making a good attempt to not have Quinn and Santana sat next to each other. Santana was getting slightly frustrated at Rachel's attempts, she could control herself or at least she could try.

She thought she was doing a great job at doing so until she felt a foot rub up and down her leg. Her gaze immediately shifted over to the girl sat opposite her. Quinn was looking at her directly in the eye, smirking as she did so. This girl was making it impossible for Santana to resist her.

Santana smirked back at her, surely if it was Quinn who initiated it, it would okay right?

"Santana, are you listening to us?" Kurt's words brought Santana back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She was just a little distracted.

"I was asking you if you were coming out with us tomorrow night."

"Oh right, um yeah sure"

"Great" Kurt smiled, "Just you wait Quinn, you're going to love New York City night life. Plus Santana gets us great deals."

"Is that so?" Quinn suggestively smiled at Santana.

"I have my ways" she grinned back.

"Anyway, I'm taking Quinn on a tour of all the art museums tomorrow if anyone wants to join"

Santana knew that was Rachel's way of inviting her but not inviting her. Rachel knew that Santana had to work during the day tomorrow.

"I'm in" Kurt replied.

"What about you Santana?" Rachel asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I have work so I can't"

"That's a shame" Rachel said but Santana knew that she didn't mean it.

"But don't you worry I will catch up with you all tomorrow night"

After dinner they ended up all watching a movie on the couch, this time Santana managed to sit next to Quinn before Rachel could shove herself in the middle of them. She and Quinn were sat close together on the love seat. Rachel scowled at the sight.

Half way through the film Santana couldn't stop herself from moving her hand over slightly to graze Quinn's. Quinn's hand immediately replied to the touch and her fingers started playing with Santana's.

They stayed like that all the way through the film, both of them playing with each other's fingers as the movie played and luckily for Santana, Rachel didn't seem to notice which saved Santana a lecture from her in the morning.

It was safe to say that Santana was disappointed when the movie was over because Rachel announced that she was going to bed and knowing Rachel, she wouldn't leave Quinn out here on her own with Santana so she dragged Quinn with her to her room.

Santana went over to her own area and got under the covers after getting changed. Sleep didn't come so easy for Santana that night. It's like she just had something constantly on her mind. And that something was blonde and about 10 metres away from her.

When she felt like she was finally about to drift off she heard the curtains to her area open and then close and felt a body get underneath the covers of her bed.

She saw a flash of blonde hair as she opened her eyes.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" She asked as Quinn's body came in contact with her own as they both lay on their sides facing one another.

"I distinctly remember you telling me that I could sleep in your bed tonight"

"Ah but that was when I thought you were going to sleep on the couch" Santana playfully returned.

"Well, I'm thinking the couch would probably be a lot more comfortable than Rachel kicking me every 5 minutes. So is it okay if I sleep here?" Quinn bit her lip as she asked.

"I guess you have no other choice" Santana grinned. "I mean, the only other option is Kurt and he snores"

"You're all I have left" Quinn smiled.

Santana returned it, "I guess so"

The two of them inched closer towards each other so that their bodies were pressed against each other's.

"You know, I've been told to stay away from you" Santana told her.

Quinn placed her arms around Santana's neck as she heard this and on instant Santana's arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.

"Is that so?" Quinn tightened her grip.

Santana nodded.

"Well, you don't peg me as the type of person who follows the rules" Quinn playfully said.

Santana grinned at this, she was liking this girl more and more by the second. She was literally perfect.

"I'm really not" Santana grinned.

She chose this moment to lean in and connect her lips to Quinn's. It started off as a long passionate kiss. She loved the feeling of Quinn's lips pressed against her own. She had kissed many people before but none of them compared to Quinn.

The way she moved her lips against Santana's. The way Quinn slowly opened her mouth to grant Santana's tongue entrance.

They both moaned at the first touch of each other's tongue. Their tongues mixed together in the midst of the deep, passionate kisses.

Santana rolled slightly so that she was now on top of Quinn, her thigh found its way upwards and pressed against Quinn's centre causing Quinn to remove her lips from Santana's and roll her head back at the new pressure.

Santana took this opportunity to attach her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking softly on the pale skin. It spurred Santana on how Quinn was releasing breathy whimpers when Santana reached the sensitive spot on Quinn's neck.

"Fuck" Quinn whispered causing Santana to smirk into the kiss.

Quinn's fingers intertwined in Santana's hair and pulled softly so that their lips crashed back together.

Before things could be taken any further the curtain to Santana's room was pulled back furiously.

"Seriously?!" Rachel's loud voice took over the room causing the two girls to separate their lips from one another.

Santana sighed into Quinn's neck, she was sure that she would hear about this tomorrow. However, she decided in that moment that it was all worth it, getting to experience Quinn this way was totally worth the grief Rachel was going to give her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, you've pulled my leg there. This is going to turn into a three or four shot. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Are you serious right now?!" Rachel basically shouted as she saw Quinn and Santana in that position.<p>

Santana rolled off Quinn and onto her side, getting ready for Rachel to shout at her. She knew it was coming, but right now she really didn't care. Being shouted at was totally worth it if she got to make out with Quinn.

"Do you really have no self-control Santana?"

"Okay, you can't exactly just say that to me Rachel. I didn't drag Quinn out of your bed and carry her over to mine. She came to me, so don't even bother saying that I have no self-control"

"It's true, I did" Quinn confirmed.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Quinn just come back to _my _bed. We have to be up early if we're going to fit everything in tomorrow and you don't want to disturb Santana, so let's go"

Both Quinn and Santana knew that there was no point in arguing with Rachel, because once she set out to do something she wouldn't give up. Rachel wouldn't give up on telling Santana not to get with Quinn even thought she saw them making out.

"Sorry" Quinn turned to Santana and got up out of the bed and followed Rachel out of Santana's area.

Santana sighed as she lay back down on the bed. Rachel was seriously annoying her right now, it was evident that Quinn wanted Santana just as much as Santana wanted Quinn so why couldn't she just let it be?

Santana couldn't think for long because the curtain was soon pulled back once again. Quinn came running back over to Santana and leaned down on the bed to connect her lips to Santana's. It was just a long peck and over pretty much as soon as it started.

"See you tomorrow" Quinn winked as she gave her an extra-long grin when she leaned back and once again left Santana's room.

Santana couldn't stop the smile from coming up on her face after that. She knew that it meant that Quinn wasn't going to let Rachel tell her what to do and if she wanted to see Santana, she would. She loved a girl who didn't follow the rules and Quinn was certainly one of them.

Santana went to sleep with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night, she wasn't going to stop what she was doing just because Rachel said she couldn't, no, if she wanted to carry on with Quinn she would. It was just the case of letting Rachel know that she was carrying on with Quinn, sneaking around was always hot and who doesn't love secret touches and looks. She couldn't deny the chemistry she had with Quinn, so really it would be rude not to continue with it all.

…..

When Santana woke up the next day, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel were all gone. According to Rachel's itinerary that was hung up on the fridge they were supposed to go and visit 5 museums in the space of 6 hours along with getting lunch in the middle of that. Santana thanked God that she had work to go to so she didn't have to go. God knows she wouldn't be able to hack listening to Rachel pretend she knows what she's talking about for all those hours.

She got dressed and ready for work, she had to be at the bar at 12. She only had a 7 hour shift, which was good because she would get out of there before the busiest times and no one rarely came in during the day, only a certain few who were regulars who needed to have a drink to get through their day.

She didn't mind though, she loved her job. It paid well and she got really good tips. Most of whom from people trying to get into her pants but still, it was money.

Santana's shift had passed pretty quickly, she only had one more hour to go. She was currently on bar duty, serving anyone that came in.

"Hey there stranger" Santana looked up as she instantly recognised that voice. The same voice which corrupted her mind all of yesterday.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat as soon as she saw Quinn sat on a stool just in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be tied to Rachel for the whole day"

"Well luckily for me both she and Kurt got called in for a rehearsal at NYADA. Rachel gave me the keys back for the loft but I thought I would come and see you instead"

"Well, I'm flattered. Although I'm pretty sure Rachel won't be too happy about you coming to see me" Santana returned.

"What Rachel doesn't know won't kill her"

Santana smirked at Quinn's response, "I supposed not"

"So, what time do you get out of here?" Quinn asked.

"I have one hour left" Santana replied.

"I guess I'll just have to wait here till you're finished then."

"Well then I guess the least I can do is buy you a drink whilst you wait then" Santana flashed her a grin. "So, what'll it be?" she asked.

"I'll have a white wine please" Quinn grinned.

"Wine huh? Keeping it classy"

"Well, I could have ordered a tequila but that makes me do crazy things"

Santana raised an eyebrow at this, now she was intrigued. "What kind of crazy things?"

"That's for me to know" Quinn smirked.

Santana grinned, she loved how easy she got on with Quinn. She turned around and poured out a glass of white wine but then she poured out another drink.

"Here you go" Santana placed the drinks in front of Quinn.

Quinn laughed as she saw the drink next to her wine. "What's this?"

Santana smirked, "Tequila"

Quinn looked Santana straight in the eye as she downed the drink. What impressed Santana the most was that she didn't wince, and she didn't take it with salt or lime.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" Quinn confirmed, smiling triumphantly.

"Want another?" Santana grinned.

…

"Finally, where have you been Quinn? I thought you were going to come back to the loft after Kurt and I left?" Rachel said as soon as Quinn walked through the door.

Quinn giggled, and so did Santana as she followed Quinn through the door.

"Of course you were with Santana. Why am I not surprised?" Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you she'd be pissed" Santana commented and Quinn burst in to laughter at it which also set off Santana.

"Are you two drunk?"

"No…" Quinn tried to say with a serious face, "Yeah" she then admitted causing the two of them to laugh again.

"Well that's just great"

The last hour Santana was at work she kept on supplying the tequila for both her and Quinn, and then they stayed an extra hour to carry on drinking so it was safe to say they were both pretty wasted right now.

"What's the big deal Rachel? We're going out drinking tonight anyway, we just happened to get started a little sooner. So now we're feeling pretty fucking great, how 'bout you come join us up here" Santana lifted her hand up, indicating that she and Quinn were feeling on a top level.

"Here, we brought vodka" Quinn lifted up a bottle of vodka.

"And tequila" Santana added.

"And tequila but we drank most of that" Quinn snickered and Santana joined in.

Rachel sighed, "Fine, give it here then" She reached out to take the bottle from Quinn's hand and took a large swig.

Santana cheered as Rachel took the drink.

After about two hours all four of them were ready to go out and were all at a good level of drunkenness.

"Wow, you look hot" Were the words that came out of Santana's mouth as soon as she saw Quinn in her black dress.

"So do you" Quinn returned.

"Okay, the cab is here" Kurt announced.

The four of them staggered out of the door and down the stairs. When they got to the taxi, Kurt got into the front seat next to the driver and the three girls took the back seat.

Luckily for Santana, Quinn piled in the middle which meant that she got to touch her along the way. Plus Rachel was in a certain state of drunkenness which meant that she was oblivious to what was going on.

Santana placed her hand on Quinn's bare thigh and straight away Quinn's hand covered Santana's own.

She liked it, these little intimate touches with Quinn. She found it weird that she had only known Quinn for a day but already she was infatuated with her, there was something about her which just screamed out to Santana, telling her that this girl was one to remember, that she wasn't one to sleep with and just forget. No, Quinn was one to remember.

It didn't take them long to get to the club.

They got out of the taxi and straight into the club since Santana knew the bouncer, bonus because the queue to get in was rather big and they didn't have to wait at all.

When they got inside they all went straight over to the bar, Santana ordered them all a round of drinks because the bar was pretty crowded and she just could not be bothered to wait until everyone had ordered theirs.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"There's Blaine!" Kurt pointed to a guy at the opposite end of the bar.

"The guy from your acting class?"

"The one and only"

"Oh yeah, go and talk to him" Rachel insisted.

"I can't just do that" Kurt replied.

"Sure you can. I tell you what, I'll come with you for backup" Rachel offered.

"Okay, okay let's do this"

Both Rachel and Kurt headed off in the direction of Kurt's new love interest leaving Quinn and Santana behind. This is why Santana loved drunk Rachel, because she was oblivious to anything. She completely forget about trying to keep Santana and Quinn away from each other and right now this was an extreme benefit for Santana.

"So, now that the wonder twins are gone, you wanna dance?" Santana leaned in and whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn grinned at this and nodded straight away. She grabbed Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers together and led them to the dance floor.

Straight away their bodies pressed together, Quinn's hands made their way around Santana's neck, whilst Santana's hands ran up and down Quinn's body and then finally made placement on Quinn's hips.

Their bodies moved in time to the music, neither of the two cared that there were many people around them, they were both just focused on the other.

"I have never met anyone like you before" Santana said into Quinn's ear.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing" Santana beamed.

After hearing this, Quinn leaned in and crashed her lips to Santana's. Both of them felt each other moan into the others mouth at the first touch.

Santana outlined Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance and straight away Quinn granted it. Santana's hands drifted down to Quinn's ass where she gave it a light squeeze.

"Mmmh, I love your lips" Santana mumbled into the kiss.

Quinn smiled at this and then once again captured Santana's lips again.

"Guys guys guys" Both of them leant back from one another as they heard Rachel's voice, however but they did not remove their hands from each other. "Guess what!"

"What?" Santana laughed at Rachel's state. She was completely wasted right now.

"I love Vodka!" She shouted and because of this received a few cheers from the surrounding crowd.

Upon saying this Rachel walked away from the two of them, neither Santana nor Quinn knew what that was about but they both found it extremely amusing.

For the remainder of the night the two of them stuck together. Kurt had gone off with Blaine and Santana and Quinn hadn't seen him for the rest of the night. They assumed that Kurt must have got his wish and gone back to Blaine's place. However, they had seen Rachel. She had been sucking face with a guy she knew from NYADA, Brody something Santana thinks his name was. Whatever it was she didn't really care. All she cared about was that she got to spend the night dancing and making out with Quinn. Tonight couldn't have gone any better.

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" Quinn husked in Santana's ear.

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes, she smirked as she saw the hunger in them. "Definitely"

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led them towards the exit.

"Oh crap, we can't leave without Rachel" Quinn realised as they got near the exit.

Santana sighed, "Alright, let's quickly find her."

They both found Rachel within 5 minutes, she was still with that Brody guy and they both literally had to drag her away from him and get her into the cab.

The cab ride was only short and by the time they had gotten back Rachel had fallen asleep, which meant that Santana literally had to carry her up to the lift.

Santana carried Rachel into her room whilst Quinn went straight into Santana's. Santana placed Rachel under the covers of her bed, not bothering to change her clothes or anything like that because she wanted to get back to Quinn.

She closed the curtain to Rachel's room shut and then speed walked back to hers.

She lost her breath as soon as she saw Quinn on her bed. Quinn had removed her clothes and was lying under the covers of Santana's bed. Once Santana was back in the room, Quinn removed the covers off herself revealing her naked body to Santana.

"Fuck" Santana whispered, she was in awe right now. She wanted her tongue on every inch of Quinn's pale skin.

"That's exactly what I want" Quinn husked.

Santana smirked, and shifted her hands down to the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head. As soon as she did this she then proceeded to crawl on top of Quinn and connect their lips together.

This girl was definitely something else.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 10am when Quinn woke up the next day, she had never slept better than she did last night. To say that last night was the best night of her life would have been an understatement, Santana had skills that she didn't know even existed. Last night only proved that her attraction towards Santana was extreme, the way they were with each other proved that they had great chemistry. She had never had that with someone before, sure she had been attracted to people but not on the level in which she was attracted to Santana. Santana made her feel exciting, important and she loved that. The way Santana looked at her was addictive, it made her feel special, no one had ever looked at her like that before and she loved it. Sure lots of people wanted her, but they weren't anything special, Santana was.

Quinn grinned like a Cheshire cat as she remembered hers and Santana's activities last night. She was incredibly glad that Rachel had passed out last night or she definitely would have heard them and that meant that a ton of questions and complaints would have been fired their way from the short brunette. Quinn really did not want to deal with those, she understood that Rachel was just being protective over her but she could look after herself. It was _her _who initiated things with Santana so surely that meant that Quinn actually wanted to go there, she just wished that Rachel would understand that and back off slightly.

Quinn untangled herself from the naked brunette next to her as she was feeling particularly hungry and she could imagine that Santana would be when she woke up so she decided that she would make them some food and then they could eat it in bed.

She removed the covers from herself and then walked over to Santana's draws and got out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, she knew that Rachel had bought eggs yesterday and they were pretty easy to make so that seemed like the best option.

When she was in the middle stirring the eggs in the pan she heard the curtains from Rachel's room being pulled back, she was slightly surprised as she was sure from the state that Rachel was in last night that she would be passed out until at least mid-day.

"Hey" Rachel mumbled, Quinn could clearly see that Rachel was suffering from a particularly bad hangover which was no surprise to her at all.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be up at this time" Quinn commented.

"Well I woke up at like 8 to throw up and haven't been able to get back to sleep as I've been switching between the bathroom and my bed all morning" Rachel replied and Quinn grimaced slightly, she was incredibly glad that she was not feeling any effect of the alcohol she drank last night. If she was perfectly honest, she was feeling great and that was all thanks to the brunette in the other room.

"Oh that sucks, you want some eggs?" Quinn offered even though she was pretty sure the answer would be no.

Rachel grimaced and Quinn got the answer she was expecting.

"I can't believe I passed out last night. How did I even get to bed?"

"Santana carried you from the taxi to your bed"

"I had to be carried?" Quinn nodded, "Well that is embarrassing".

Quinn chuckled at her short friend, she always found it amusing when Rachel got drunk.

"Speaking of which, where did you sleep last night?" Rachel asked.

Quinn tried to not let the question show any kind of emotion in her. She needed an excuse and thankfully she quickly found one.

"Um, I slept in Kurt's bed since he was with that guy" She replied as she noticed the untouched sheets in Kurt's room.

"Oh, okay" Rachel shrugged off. Luckily for Quinn, Rachel was far too hung over to question anything right now.

"Anyway, I think I'm actually going to try and sleep some more. Hopefully I have nothing left to throw up" Rachel turned around to walk back to her room. "Cute top by the way" she added before she walked in her room and closed the curtains.

Quinn thought she would have been caught out there since the top was actually Santana's, but she wasn't. She was feeling really lucky today.

Once Rachel was out of sight she went back to the eggs that were cooking. However it wasn't long later until she felt arms wrap around her body from behind.

She instantly leaned back into the touch and grinned as she heard the familiar voice.

"Good morning" Santana whispered into her ear.

She straight away turned around so that she was facing Santana. Quinn leaned forward to peck the lips in front of her.

"Morning. I was going to bring this into your room so we could eat in bed" Quinn said.

"Mmm, I'd rather have something else" Santana smirked.

"And what's that?" Quinn grinned back.

"You"

"But you had me all of last night"

"I knew it!" Rachel came storming out of her room and back in to the kitchen.

Because of the sudden shout the two girls separated from each other at the shock of the loud voice entering the room.

"Kurt's sheets haven't even been touched! I can't believe you two slept together! How many times did I tell you to stay away from her Santana?"

"Look Rachel, she wanted it and I wanted it? Why do you care so much?" Santana complained, she was getting sick of Rachel constantly complaining about this to her.

"Why do I care? She's my best friend Santana! Right, that's it. I forbid you two to see each other anymore. I shall be with you both at all times so you can't…"

Santana didn't pay any attention to what Rachel was saying. Instead she moved forward and placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks and brought their lips together in a passionate heated kiss.

Quinn instantly went along with the kiss and placed her hands on Santana's waist as they kissed.

"Hey! Guys!" Rachel shouted in objection. "GUYS" but was getting clearly ignored as the two girls carried on kissing in front of her.

Rachel sighed, she wasn't winning this at all. She should have known that she wouldn't get her way when her opponent was Santana. She gave up, it was Quinn's problem now.

"You two better not have sex on the counter" she said to them before walking away. Slouching as she walked back into her room and shut the curtains closed.

When their kiss finally came to an end they both leaned their foreheads against one another's as they regained their breath.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get her to shut up" Santana whispered against Quinn's lips.

"I wasn't complaining" Quinn grinned.

Santana matched Quinn's smile, "Well in that case" she once again leaned in and captured Quinn's lips.

….

"I don't see what the problem is Rachel" Kurt replied to Rachel, "If Quinn wants to go there with Santana why not let it happen?" he asked.

"Of course Quinn has a right to do whatever she wants but we live with Santana, we know exactly what she's like with girls, I just don't want that to happen to Quinn"

"Maybe it won't, maybe Quinn might just be the one to change her"

Rachel didn't look too convinced though, she didn't know if Santana would ever change. That's why it pained her to look at her two friends acting all over each other on the couch next to her. She knew that there was nothing she could do about it but it didn't make her happy about it.

"The cab is here" Kurt announced to the group.

Since it was Quinn's last night they were going to go out again, no matter how rough they (Rachel) felt. The four of them left the loft and piled into the taxi which would take them to the club.

When they got there they all went to the bar to get some drinks, hair of the dog for Rachel. They had a few rounds of shots so that they were all on a good level of drunkenness.

They all went over to the dance floor and when they were there Quinn and Santana immediately clinged to one another. Quinn's arms were wrapped around Santana's neck and Santana's around Quinn's waist.

As they were dancing they several times placed long and short kisses on each other's lips.

Later on they were all sat in one of the booths after just coming back from dancing. Santana announced that she was going to go to the bar and proceeded to go off and get them all another round of drinks.

"Hey there sexy" Santana felt someone whisper into her ear.

She turned around and saw that it was Elaine, the girl she had hooked up with last week. She smiled as she saw her, Elaine was fun, she had a good time with her, not as good of a time that she had with Quinn last night though, nothing could beat that.

"Hey Elaine, how are you?" She asked.

"I'll be a lot better later when I'm in your bed" Elaine smirked. On any other night Santana would have accepted that offer but she was here with Quinn, she wanted to be with Quinn tonight. However that still wouldn't stop her from flirting back though, she always had to keep her options open.

…..

Over in the booth Rachel, Quinn and Kurt were sat waiting for Santana to bring them back their drinks.

"So Quinn, what actually is going on with you and Santana?" Kurt asked, he could get away with asking these type of questions, Rachel however, couldn't.

Quinn grinned at this, "We're just having fun" She replied casually. That was all she could say really, she didn't know what was going on with them.

"Oh really?" Rachel spoke up, "So you wouldn't mind if she was flirting with someone else right now?" She asked.

Quinn followed Rachel's gaze and saw that Santana was talking to a girl at the bar. They were stood incredibly close to each other and the girl had her hand on Santana's arm.

Quinn frowned at the sight, it sent a horrible feeling to her stomach. She didn't know why she felt that way, she had only known Santana for two days and already she was feeling jealous that Santana was talking to another girl.

Maybe Rachel was right after all, that Santana would just mess her around.

Kurt also frowned at this, he really thought that Quinn was going to be the one who would change Santana. That she would get Santana to stop sleeping around and actually focus on one girl instead of juggling them all at once. Rachel, however was looking quite smug that she had caught Santana out and that she could get Quinn to see the real Santana.

"Hey" A guy came up and blocked Quinn's view of Santana. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked, staring directly at Quinn.

He wasn't bad looking, in fact he was quite cute in Quinn's opinion, but he was no Santana.

"You should dance with hum Q" Rachel insisted.

All that was going on in Quinn's mind as she accepted was the fact that if Santana could do this, so could she.

She followed the guy, whose name he introduced as Robert to the dance floor. She only had one goal right now, she wanted to make Santana jealous, to feel the way she did when seeing Santana with that girl.

She started dancing with him in hope that it would grab the Latina's attention.

….

Santana turned her head back to where Rachel, Quinn and Kurt were sat. She saw that Quinn wasn't there anymore, she frowned at this. Where had the blonde gone? Her eyes scanned across the room to see if she could see her anywhere.

And that was when she saw it.

She felt jealousy pile into her stomach as she saw Quinn dancing with another guy, her jaw clenched at the sight. She had never felt like that before when seeing a girl she had been with with someone else.

Santana didn't even think about her next more before making it. She ditched Elaine at the bar and strode over to where Quinn was.

She grabbed her arm straight away and dragged her over to the nearest wall, ignoring the complaints of the guy who she had just taken Quinn away from.

She pinned Quinn up against the wall, pressing her hands up over her head and leaning her body into Quinn's.

"I didn't like that" Santana moves her head so that she spoke into Quinn's ear.

"Didn't like what?" Quinn asked back, her hips bucking slightly into Santana's.

"I didn't like seeing you with that guy"

"I didn't like seeing you with that girl" Quinn replied.

Santana leaned in after hearing this, she needed to feel Quinn's lips on her own right now. However, Quinn turned around in Santana's arms at the last minute before their lips could connect.

She grinded her hips into Santana causing Santana to moan into her ear at the new pressure. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist to try and bring her in closer.

Santana lifted one of her hands to push Quinn's hair out of the way so that she could attach her lips to Quinn's neck. She heard Quinn moan as she sucked on the pale skin on Quinn's throat.

She needed her, now.

"Can we please get out of here?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear.

"God yes"

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led them out of the club, the two of them wanting to get back to the loft as quick as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading. I'm hoping to update The Only Proof I Need Is You soon, so keep a look out. Oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning in Santana's bed once again. She didn't really know what happened last night, well she did, but she didn't know how to make sense of it or explain it. She was so uncontrollably jealous at seeing Santana with another girl last night, they weren't even doing anything but talking but it led her to feel some things she had never felt before. It also seemed that Santana was in the same position with the way she walked up to Quinn and dragged her away from that guy.<p>

Quinn wanted to know what it meant, she wanted to know what it all meant. She had only known Santana for three days and already she felt like she was in deep with it all. She didn't know why she felt like that, it seemed like what she felt for Santana was so intense that she was kind of scared, but also incredibly excited.

She made a move to get out of bed so that she could make her and Santana some breakfast, but as soon as she proceeded to move she was held back by the arm around her waist bringing her back in.

"Where are you going?" Santana mumbled sleepily.

"I was going to make us something to eat" Quinn replied.

"Later. Stay with me for a bit"

Quinn couldn't say no to that. She settled back in against Santana, both of them lying on their sides facing each other. Both of their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they lay in the bed.

As much as Quinn loved being in this position with Santana and being in her closed bubble with Santana, she knew that they needed to talk about things, about the way they both acted last night.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana responded.

"I think we should talk about last night" Quinn said.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows slightly, a look of confusion spreading across her face. "What about last night?" she asked back.

"The fact that we have only known each other for like three days and we both got jealous when seeing the other with another person. Shouldn't we talk about what that means?"

Santana sighed, she didn't want this conversation, she wasn't good at them and she didn't really like where they often ended up. That's why she was the one night stand kind of girl, quick and easy, get in get out, that was her motto. She didn't do the thing where she got attached or someone could get attached to her.

"Why does it have to mean anything?" She returned. "We're just having fun"

Quinn's face crumbled slightly, that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"I've only known you for three days Santana and I can't even describe the feeling I got when I saw you talking to that girl and I know you felt the same when I was dancing with that guy"

"Don't do this Quinn, let's not make it out to be a big deal. We were both drunk last night, that'll be why we felt like that" Santana replied but Quinn wasn't convinced at all that those were Santana's true words.

She didn't believe it, she didn't think, or rather, she knew that this wasn't the true Santana. This had to be a defence mechanism and Quinn knew that she had to make her way past it.

Quinn placed her hands on Santana's cheeks to get her to look at her.

"You're scared right? I know you sleep with girls and then forget about them. You don't want to get attached because you're scared that you'll get hurt, I get it. But, I'm telling you that you don't have to be scared with me. These past three days have been amazing Santana, I've never felt so drawn to someone my entire life and I know you feel the same. I know this is sudden but we could have something Santana"

Quinn never thought she would feel this way after just three days, but then again she had never met someone like Santana before.

Santana had to look away, she couldn't do this. She didn't do this, she didn't let herself get attached to someone, she didn't want the pain and hurt of having to go through the inevitable break up. She didn't believe in relationships.

"Quinn" Santana sighed, "I can't give you what you want" she whispered.

She wanted to, she really did, she just couldn't.

"Why? Why not?"

Santana hated these conversations, she hated seeing the look Quinn was giving her right now. It was honestly breaking her heart.

"I'm no good for you Quinn. Like you said, I sleep with girls and then forget about them, why would you want someone like that? You could have anyone you wanted, you go to Yale for God's sake and I.. well, I just work in a bar, you don't want someone like me Q"

Quinn felt like she was fighting a losing battle, she didn't want to give up but Santana was making it so hard not to. She didn't know why Santana was acting this way.

"But I'm telling you that I do! I do want you Santana!"

Santana shut her eyes tightly, this was so incredibly hard for her.

"… I can't. I'm sorry"

Santana looked up to Quinn's face and she immediately regretted her decision to do so when she saw how hurt Quinn looked.

Quinn got out of the bed and quickly put her clothes back on. She couldn't stay in bed with Santana after that, she needed to get out of there.

"Quinn" Santana softly called after her but Quinn carried on walking.

"Fuck" Santana whispered to herself.

She hated what she just did, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Quinn but in her mind this was for the best.

It wasn't long after that when Santana heard the front door slam shut, telling her that Quinn had left. She knew that it wasn't Kurt or Rachel because they both were at NYADA at this time.

….

Santana hadn't brought herself to get out of bed, she had been in there all day thinking about what had happened between her and Quinn. She wished she could have told Quinn what she wanted to here but she was scared, she was scared at all the endless possibilities of what would happen if everything went wrong.

She told herself that she did it to save herself from heartbreak but from where she was right now it felt like she was feeling it already.

"Santana Lopez!" She heard Rachel shout as she stormed into Santana's room in a heated rage.

Santana sat up in bed after hearing this.

"What?"

"You wanna tell me why my best friend left this place in tears because of you?!"

"That's none of your business Rachel" Santana sighed.

"She's my best friend Santana! Of course it's my business. What did you say to her?"

Santana looked down, a sad expression covering her face. "She told me she wanted to be with me but I just… couldn't"

Rachel sat down on the bed, facing her brunette friend. She had a softer expression on her face right now after seeing Santana's reaction.

"Why? Why couldn't you?"

"She deserves better, she deserves better than someone who works in a bar for a living. Plus, like you said, I mess girls around and I didn't want her to be one of them, but I guess I fucked that one up too now."

Rachel gave her a sad smile, "You're a good person Santana, I know I don't tell you it often but you are. Don't shoot yourself down. Any girl would be incredibly lucky to have you"

"I don't know about that" Santana shot down.

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I have never seen Quinn act this way towards someone before, she's so into you Santana and I know you are with her also. Don't let your insecurities ruin a good thing."

"It's too late now anyway, she already left"

After hearing this Rachel got up off the bed and left the room, Santana was utterly confused at why Rachel did that, maybe she had just had enough of dealing with Santana's love life.

However, not a minute later Rachel came back in and took up her previous position on the bed. She then placed the object she was holding and placed it in front of Santana.

"What's this?" Santana picked it up.

"My rail pass. Use it to go and see her, tell her how you feel" Rachel told her.

Santana hesitated before replying, "I'm scared" She admitted.

"Of what?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"You can't let that stop you from getting what you really want, don't let that thought hold you back. What if nothing goes wrong and you end up being happy"

Santana thought about it, "You're right. Fuck, you're so right" Santana quickly got out of bed. "I need to go see her"

"Right now? It's dark out"

"I can't wait any longer. It needs to be now"

….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Quinn buried her eyebrows, wondering who would be knocking at her door at this time. She knew it wasn't her roommate because she was staying at her boyfriends for the night.

She walked over towards the door and opened it. She was completely surprised when she saw Santana standing in front of her.

"Hi" Santana whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. After their conversation earlier, she didn't want to have to talk to Santana for longer than she absolutely had to.

"I'm here because I should not have let you go earlier on. I was scared, still am. But I'm not going to let that stop me now."

"What are you saying Santana?" Quinn asked, she was still having a hard time believing that Santana was actually here.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you too" she admitted. "I wish I could have said it before but I'm saying it now"

"And how do I know that you won't run away when things get rough?"

"I guess you don't. Look Q, I'm self-destructive, I don't let myself open up to people, I don't let myself get attached because I'm terrified at the possibility of me getting hurt, I don't want to go through that, I've seen enough people go through it to know that I don't want to feel that pain. But with you I find myself wanting to take that risk. These past three days have been the best ones of my life because I got to spend them with you. So, I'm putting myself out there and I'm here to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend?"

Santana prayed that Quinn still wanted her and that she was going to say yes. She needed Quinn to say yes after all of that.

Quinn erupted into a grin and grabbed Santana's jacket and dragged her in for a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Santana muttered happily into the kiss.

"That's a yes" Quinn grinned.

Santana walked them back into the room and towards Quinn's bed. She was on cloud nine right now, Quinn was her girlfriend.

No matter how scared she was about the future, in that moment she realised that maybe she didn't have to be scared, maybe it would all work out. All she knew was that now she was with Quinn, she couldn't picture anything going wrong.


End file.
